buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shintaru21/A Fan Made World - Gunner world
Decided to make a world of my own, creative spirit and what not the entirety of gunner world is like a buddyfight version of Cowboys & Indians, cowboy being a mian typing and instead of indians, the typing the cowboy typings focus will be dealing a certain amount of damage, with certain skills taking advantage of that damage, they dont have high crits so that they can work with hitting not to hard but enough to trigger effects the Beast Tribes focus will be on gathering together on the field, and empowering their tribemates so far ive gathtered and put together some cards Warrior, scalegrip Type: Beast Tribe Size 1 Power: 6000 crit: 2 Defense: 1000 no effects Trick Shot, Jyn Type: Cowboy Size 1 Power: 2000 Crit: 1 Defense: 4000 During the end of your turn, if you dealt 3 damage to your opponent this turn, you can draw 1 card and place a card from your hand into the gauge Silkweaver the Grand Sage Type: Beast Tribe/Wizard Size 3 Power: 6000 crit: 2 Defense: 7000 Cost Pay 2 Gauge & put 2 into this cards soul During the turn that you call this unit or when soulguard is used, you can select 1 spell card from your drop zone and shuffle it into your deck soulguard Warning Shot Spell Type:Counter/ Defense you may only cast this card during an attack on your opponents turn Counter negate the attack Reload Spell Type: Weapon Put the top 2 cards of your deck into your gauge Sherrif, Levry Type: Cowboy/Gunner Size 1 Power: 3000 Crit: 2 Defense: 4000 Law Keeper, Dean Type: Cowboy Size 2 Power: 6000 Crit: 2 Defense: 3000 High Chief, Ironclaw Type: Beast Tribe/ Chieftain Size 3 Power: 7000 Crit: 3 Defense: 6000 Cost Pay 4 gauge All size 1 are treated as size 0 when on the field If you have 3 on your field, all your units get power +2000 and Defense +2000 Chain Gunner, South Type: Cowboy/Fire Size 2 Power:5000 Crit: 2 Defense: 2000 Cost Pay 1 gauge During the end of your turn, if you dealt 3 or more damage this turn, you can draw a card Attack Pack Steed Type: Cowboy/Mount Size 1 Power: 2000 Crit: 0 Defense: 3000 ACT you can this unit and select a unit on your field, the selected unit gets power +2000 and critical +1 Stand Off Spell Type: Counter/ Shot Counter Choose a in battle, and for this battle, it gets power +3000, Defense +3000 and Counterattack Wild Rage Spell Type: Counter/ Spirit Counter Choose a in battle, and for this battle, it gets power +3000, Defense +3000 and Counterattack Spirit Chief, Lunar Balance Cost Pay 1 life Type: Beast Tribe/Moonlight Size 2 Power:2000 Crit: 1 Defense: 7000 When a is called to your field, you may put the top card of your deck into the gauge 2 First Shot Spell Type: Shot Deal 1 damage to your opponent' Healing Chant Spell Type: Recovery Heal 3 life Sky Steed Type: Cowboy/Mount Size 1 Power: 2000 Crit: 1 Defense: 2000 Move Skullhead the Charger Type: Beast Tribe/Earth Size 1 Power:4000 Crit: 2 Defense: 2000 Penetrate Barrage at Sunset Impact Type: Cowboy Cost Pay 2 Gauge You may only cast this card if you have 3 and you have 6 or less life Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and deal damage for each monster destroyed, if a monster uses Soulguard in reponse to this card, deal 2 damage to your opponent Sniper Snot Item Type: Weapon/Gun You can attack with this card even with a monster in the center High Cheiftain Staff Item Type: Staff Cost Pay 1 gauge If you have 2 or more on your field, this item get Power +2000 and Crit +1 I still have plenty more ideas, but im working what their stats and effects will be so ill update every now and then, once i get things how i like them or i feel they balance Drew Up some of how i would think the card layouts would look like, i drew them fast so they arent the best, also the name of the world may be subject to chance Category:Blog posts